Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2q-4+q+7}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2q + q} {-4 + 7}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-q} {-4 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-q} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-q+3$